


Haymaker

by Abyrae



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyrae/pseuds/Abyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at an incident in Lloyd's younger life that helped define his relationship with Genis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haymaker

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written after a prompt from my good friend and fellow author and gamer, [Rose](http://pharaoh-in-exile.tumblr.com/). She wanted me to write for Lloyd, on the theme of brotherhood.

There are some friendships that are more special than others. The bond between Lloyd Irving and his best friend Genis Sage was akin to brotherhood.

Lloyd had always been protective of his friends; no one was surprised one day, five years ago, when one of the boys in his class started picking on Genis for being different. Lloyd reacted so fast, the bully never saw the punch coming.

He got detention that day, but in Lloyd’s mind, it had been worth it. He knew Genis looked up to him, and he silently vowed to always watch over his younger companion.


End file.
